big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story: Nate and the Operation By GarfieldMN
A random story by GarfieldMN about Nate and his friends! it will be called... Nate and the Operation. Chapter 1: No one in sight Nate, Teddy, and Francis were walking to school with their buddy, Chad. Today was a special field trip to a “surprise”. Of course, since it was a mystery, Nate, Teddy, Francis and Chad was ready for an adventure. Some people chickened out and didn’t go and went to Jefferson Middle School, a rival school of P.S 38. But strange enough, P.S 38 was as crowded as it was usually. Nate thought it was weird, but the rest of the gang thought they were late even though Francis has a watch and it said that they were 10 minutes early. The gang walks into the eerie building and inside… no one! Has everyone chickened out and not have gone to the field trip? Or was it that they were late for the field trip? The gang decided to split up and look for other people. Nate and Teddy , Francis and Chad. They split up one-half of the building to look for people. They decided to meet at the main entrance in 15 minutes with a potential person that they have seen. Nate and Teddy walks around the east side of the building and sees nothing. Except for Nate’s exploding locker. They also pass Mrs. Godfrey’s room. Francis and Chad looks on the west side of the building, sees no one and passes the teachers lounge too. They have always wondered what the teachers lounge looked like... Chapter 2: The Truth about the Teachers Lounge Francis and Chad walked into the teachers lounge and was astonished! Inside, there was a hot tub, soda machine (with real soda!) , candy machine, 5 coffee brewers, a bathroom with heated seats and quality toilet paper, 13 dozen doughnuts, 5 giant flat screen TV’s (with cable!) , couches , a giant refrigerator, microwave, oven, it’s own internet ,and a lot of phone chargers. “Wow! The teachers have it lucky. Someone could live here!” Francis exclaims. “I know, hey what’s that bulletin board doing about the field trip?” Chad asks. “Let me see!” Francis answers. They both look at the bulletin board. The plans for the field trip! “Oh my gosh!” Chad exclaims. In case you were wondering, this is what it said: * Send emails to all student accounts and parent emails except for Nate Wright, Teddy Ortiz, Francis Pope and Chad Applewhite that all planned school at Jefferson will be postponed and the field trip will be moved to 6:00 am at the Nicknack Amusement Park. * Nate Wright, Teddy Ortiz, Francis Pope, and Chad Applewhite will stay at school for the true P.S 38. * Email Gina Hemphill- Toms and Artur Pashkov to come at 7:55 or earlier for Operation P.S * Tell Clara to get her room ready for the take over. * Take them when the get close to Clara’s room and when all of them are here, start Operation P.S immediately! “Operation P.S??” Both of them say together. Chapter 3: Operation P.S The duo has just concluded that their friends are in danger! They must save them, but how? If they get caught, they will get caught in Operation P.S. They must save their friends from the Operation P.S! The duo now said that they have to find out what’s going on, so they sneak to the east side of the building and up the stairs quietly and sneak towards Mrs. Godfrey’s room. They don’t want to peer out the window or else they will get captured, so what they will do is get to the air vent and look down at this Operation P.S and see what’s happening to their friends! But how will they get up to the air vent? Fortunately for them, there was a ladder! But it seemed like a trap so they moved the ladder to the other side and then went up. They crawled through dust and huge bursts of air until they finally reached their destination. They took a peak. Nate and Teddy were tied up and mouth covered! They must tell someone about this. Chad was thinking when they got down, they could go back to the west side and call the police! So, then they escaped and then went to the west side. “Argh! No signal” Chad said “You know you can call the police without signal!” Francis said. Then Chad called 9-1-1. No answer. Then Mrs. Godfrey came out of nowhere and covered up the boys eyes and mouths. But the ears and noses… “I knew you could have come along to join us!” Mrs. Godfrey said with her stinky onion breath. Chapter 4: Captured! Mrs. Godfrey threw Francis and Chad in the classroom. “Hey! That’s child abuse!” Francis exclaimed. “Whatever. No one will know” Mrs. Godfrey said “I saw you guys picking through the teachers lounge and saw you find out Operation P.S!” “Yeah! What is Operation P.S?” Francis yelled. “Hehe. Operation P.S is Operation PRISON!” Mrs. Godfrey screamed back “Now let’s take you all to the slammer” Mrs. Godfrey covered their eyes with blindfolds and then directed them through a staircase and then a room where she threw them in and locked it. The quad uncovered their blindfolds. A totally different look then what a prison should look like. It looked more like an escape room! Loudspeaker: “Welcome to IMPOSSIBLE escape room! You have to make the hardest decision in your life to pass. I assume you all know how an escape room works so yeah! So the time starts now before the bomb explodes!” “BOMB?!” they all screamed “And it’s 24 hours before the bomb EXPLODES! Starting…. now!” “Clues… clues!” Chapter 5: IMPOSSIBLE escape room “We are all gonna die!” Nate starts panicking. “How are we going to do this?” Teddy asks “Let’s first look for clues that could help us. Plus, they are adding more pressure about the bomb thing. Let’s look for clues to get us out of Room number 1” Francis replies. “I already cracked a code!” Chad exclaims You see, Chad isn’t a very great code cracker, but now because of the bomb, he can get a little crazy. “What’s In it?” Teddy asks “A code for a next box” Chad says The code reads “Slide to the right two times , slide to the left three, push down five and unlock.” Of course it could be very obvious… for Chad at least. “I found this arrow lock. I slid it right and then left and then pushed down to unlock!” Chad exclaims “What’s In it now?” Francis asks. “A key and note” Nate looks in and says “What does to say?” Teddy asks The note reads “You got the easy room, it will get harder from here. You see, we just wanted you to know how the escape room works. Now you know, Good Job! Now put the key in the door lock and unlock, push open and onto the next room!” “Okay then, open the door!” Nate exclaims “and let’s get cracking. Oh and by the way, I recognize that handwriting!” “Mrs. Godfrey’s?” Teddy says “No… not Mrs. Godfrey’s, not even a teachers!” “Okay then who is it?” Francis asks. “It’s mine!” Said a mystery voice. Chapter 6: The Return of Artur... the robot Disclaimer: This will totally ruin Artur’s personality but read on and then you will find out the secrets of Operation P.S “Hello friends.” The mystery voice said again “Wait… you couldn’t be” Nate stutters “Yes! I am ARTUR!” “ARTUR?” They all screams “I. Must. Destroy. You. All. I. Must.Destroy.You. All” Artur said “Artur! You cannot destroy us, we are your friends!” Teddy yells “I. Will. Destroy. You. All. I. Will. Destroy.You.All” Artur yells back Then “Artur’s” Eyes started glowing red and then he kept on saying “I.Will.Destroy. You.NOW!” then he started running for Nate and attacked him. “Good thing I came prepared!” Francis said Francis then took out a juice box and squirted it at Artur’s metal neck. “I. Will. Be. Back. Soo….” then Artur died. “I had water, but I will save it for later.” Francis said “Good job Francis!” Teddy said “I hated that juice box flavor anyway” Francis said and smirked “This looks like Artur but it’s actually a robot! Where’s the real Artur?” Chad exclaimed “I saw that paper in the Teachers Lounge. It said that Gina and Artur had to be here! We need to know what they are up too!” Chapter 7: To Main Control “Let’s go of me!” Artur screams “Yeah, you can’t do this to us you evil Master Control!” Gina also cries “We have successfully made robot duplicates of you and now we send them to destroy Nate, Teddy, Francis, and Chad! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!” said Master Control “Ma’am, the Artur robot is down! Shall we send the Gina bot?” One of her servants said “No, Nick. We can’t. Not yet” “Yes Master Control.” Then “Nick” mutters something under his breath. “But they are my friends!” Artur screamed “And I hate them all! But don’t do this to them! They don't deserve it!” Gina also yelled. “Operation P.S will be a success and next, I will do Operation T.O too the world!” Master Control replied. It didn’t take a genius like Artur and Gina to figure out. Operation T.O means Take over! Master Control would take over the world of Nate, Teddy, Francis and Chad didn’t succeed. “Them. The four disgusting them’s. Trying to escape. They are the only ones that could defeat me.” Master Control exclaimed. “Why?” Artur asked “Because they all have watched a movie… the one that would destroy me! Destroy my plans!” Artur and Gina smiled at each other. They knew what movie she was talking about, and they knew how to stop her. Chapter 8: Wrong with the energy gums “For every lock, there is a key” Chad says “But where is the key?” “YOU HAVE 19 HOURS UNTIL THE BOMB EXPLODES!” The loudspeaker yelled They have zipped through 27 rooms out of the 100 because the Chad’s master brain. “We are tired Chad! Can you wake us up when you finish the room? Then we will help.” Francis yelled “ WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD I FINISHED!” Chad yelled “Already?!?!” Francis replied “That was barely 30 seconds!” They pack went to the next room, and the next, and the next. The zipped through 7 rooms before the hour ended. “YOU HAVE 18 HOURS UNTIL THE BOMB EXPLODES!” “Come on Chad I am so, so tired!!” Nate exclaimed “I am almost done. Here have some energy gum I was saving” Chad said “All right. They look like Ticker- Tackers breath minters anyway” Teddy said and then all of them ate the energy gum. “It will kick in 3..2...1…” Chad counted down “Hehehehehehehe!! I feel so alive!” Screamed Nate “I feel like I want to pick locks!” Teddy said “Hehehe! I am already doing it!” Francis yelled “CHEATERS! I HATE CHEATERS! I WILL DECREASE ONE HOUR!” yelled the loudspeaker. “Oops! I gave them my EXPRESSO energy gum instead of regular energy gum.” Chad said “But first I have to give them my decaf energy gum” Chad then gave them the decaf energy gum that made them sleepy then Chad put the RIGHT energy gum in their mouths and then they chewed it up. “Thanks Chad! I feel much refreshed now. I am alive for a couple more hours” Teddy exclaimed “Right. Now let’s get back, oh yeah we got…” “Decreased by an hour? Yeah we heard that!” Francis finished “Oh right” Chad replied “OOOOOOF...” Nate said “Naw. It’s all right. If you help. What time is it by the way?” Chad asked “4:15… why?” Francis replied “Well…” Chad said “Good thing I have my energy drink” Chapter 9: Search for the Missing Kids (News Article) Breaking News: Kids are missing after a field trip to a local amusement park. What classmates say about this: It was so early in the morning! At 6:00 we had to be there, and it wasn’t even open yet! They sent an email. The police will look in the missing kids school emails later. The missing kids has been identified as Nate Wright, Teddy Ortiz, Francis Pope, Chad Applewhite, Artur Pashkov and Gina Hemphill- Toms. They go to the school PUBLIC SCHOOL 38, in which the principal was missing and a few teachers were also gone. “It’s like they vanished into thin air.” Says local student “On my to Jefferson Middle School, I saw these four kids going into the building at around 8:00.” Police say that this is a lead in the case. The police have tried to look at the school. They broke into the building by an open window and they have been searching every classroom. So far, no one. “I have concluded that there has been no evidence of the children or the teachers or the principal,” says Police Chief. “So far, I have seen no one but we have found fingerprints in the Teachers Lounge and a stack of papers about the field trip. It has seemed like the kids have fallen into a trap, or that they have been fooling around in the Teachers Lounge” Local teacher, Clara Godfrey has something to say about this. “They were such wonderful students! Who has the heart to do this awful thing to these super students?” Next up: A human lie detector that could detect when someone is lying Hello. This is a human lie detector. Please show us an example of you detecting a lie! “Hello News Reporter” Human Lie Detector says “ I will be reviewing an earlier news report about the missing children. Your last line about the teacher, is LYING! Really, she thinks that they are awful teachers, and that she might have been involved in the disappearance of these “super students”!!” Really? How do you know that this is proven? “Well… looking at the viral video “Kind Teacher thinks of Missing Children” , when Mrs. Godfrey’s said “wonderful students” her ears got red and she looked hesitant. When she said “who could do this awful thing to these star students” , her lips trembled and her hands suddenly twitched a little. Her ears got red and she got more hesitant like she wanted to run.” Well… thanks! How do you know that she did this for sure? “Why else? The opposite of what she said was what I said” Thank you! How do you do this… (continues News article) Chapter 10: Parents Issue “That’s it! Where is Mrs. Godfrey?” Nate’s dad erupts “I have no idea! This article is PURE EVIDENCE!” Francis’ dad replies “Who has the heart to do this sinister thing?” Teddy’s dad said “Where could my little baby be? I have a lot of food when he gets home” Chad’s mom erupts “It’s okay dear, he will be fine” Chad's dad replied “I am done with the lemon bars. Sit down and let’s discuss about our kids” Teddy’s mom said “Oh please tell me they are fine Chief!” Ellen erupts “ Daddy, what will we do without Nate?” “I don’t know sweetie, but I know he is fine!” Nate’s dad said “I hope…” Chad’s dad replies *The only reason why this chapter is short so I could have a special Halloween Chapter * Chapter 11: Special Halloween Chapter “Well. Today is October 31st, Halloween. I hope everyone at the amusement park is having fun”mNate says “and we are trapped in here under the wreath of whoever is controlling this.” “On the bright side, we don’t have to buy costumes! And go to Randy’s bully Halloween party, as we are punching bags”Teddy says “On the negative side, we won’t get free candy and celebrate the spirit of Halloween!” Francis exclaims “What about Gina and Artur?” Chad said “Their on their own.” Nate said “I am missing Halloween and I want candy!” “Hardy har har!! Hello cadettes. So bad that you couldn’t come to my Halloween party!” Loudspeaker says “RANDY!” they all said “Hardy har har! You are right. Someone called me over and told me you guys were trapped and I had to encourage you” Randy said “So here is my encouragement. Be done so you could be our punching bags. Or the bomb might explode.” “We will be done!” Chad says “Oh yeah. I had to get the message up too” Randy said “What?” Francis yelled “YOU HAVE 17 HOURS UNTIL THE BOMB EXPLODES!” “Wow, thanks Randy” Teddy yells “See ya. Master…” Randy said before he got cut off “Master control wants to give you candy!” Loudspeaker robot says Then, candy started erupting from the ceiling of room #58. “You are past half way” Loudspeaker robot exclaimed “DON'T EAT THAT CANDY!” Teddy yells. “THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS PIECE OF CANDY!” Chapter 12- A Halloween with... Randy? *Tip- for only this Chapter- Randy will be our narrator* Haw haw haw! I wanted to skip the story on a “cliffhanger” so I can show you how awesome my amazing Halloween party is! The four of them was supposed to be my punching bag for the station “Punch the kid”. Another station is the eatery. We have cookies, soda, chips, pasta, and way more! We have the most favored Halloween music, Thriller, Monster Mash, Disturbia, and even Hungry Like The Wolf! We have many guests to go celebrate the true meaning of scary. Speaking of which, have you seen Gina? She’s nowhere to be found. Guess she couldn’t make it. We have an outdoor disco floor with a candy launcher! We have a disco ball and a DJ. Candy, candy,candy! We have M and M’s, Hershey bars, Twix, Snickers, Skittles, Kit Kat and more! Oh ho ho! I love Halloween. Halloween is when you get to scare people and wear hats on school and get free candy! Can you make it to my awesome Halloween party? Oh… you rather be with Nate! You will miss out on a lot. A lot I’m telling you. Au Revoir! *back to original narrator!* Chapter 13: Poison in the Air “I SAID DONT. EAT. THE. CANDY!” Teddy said “Why?” Francis asked “The company, Candy LoCompany went out of business 15 years ago! It might be stale, but it might be…” Teddy exclaimed “Dangerous! Poisoned, and filled with death!” Francis finished “Hehe (creepy laugh) eat that candy, it’s good for you! (creepy chuckle)” Loudspeaker robot said “No! It’s not healthy, you could rot your teeth!” Nate said (of course he said that to get out of the situation) “Hehe Nate (creepy laugh), it’s filled with delicious goodness! Caramel and chocolate!” Loudspeaker robot said “No! We are not falling for your tricks!” Chad said while he was debunking a lock “EAT IT! EAT THE CANDY!” Loudspeaker robot yelled. “You try it!” Nate yelled back and then threw it in the robotic garbage. “Ack! No! You will hurt me. You will poison me! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it…” Loudspeaker robot cried out “Say a prayer for me…” the loudspeaker robot said quietly, then they all heard a loud “THUMP” The loudspeaker robot is now officially gone. It died of poison. It died while under Master Control’s wreath. Master Control didn’t give that robot a proper burial. The loudspeaker robot never liked her… before she got…….. (next chapter, I promise!) “Finished!” Chad exclaimed “I don’t know what just happened, but let’s get this escape thing finished before time ends” Teddy said -THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HEARTBREAKING AND SAD- Chapter 14: The Story of Katrina Godfrey (1996-2019) *narrator is Katrina Godfrey’s ghost* “Baby, baby, where did our love go? And all your promises of a love forevermore I've got this burning, burning, yearning feelin' inside me Ooh, deep inside me, and it hurts so bad” Where Did Our Love Go? The Supremes / Soft Cell I hated my mom, my dad was okay. My mom was always strict and mean and always favored my younger sister, Meghan. She never got me what I wanted for Christmas, and never let me go trick-and-treating with my friends. I never got sleepovers or play dates. My dad was nice though and stood up for me, but he was still very strict. When I was in college, I moved out. I was young and I was 19. I got a bachelor's degree, and my mom called me to go back home. I made an exception for this one time and got on a two-way ticket back home. My mom was too me at first and took me to the school to meet her students. I always wanted to be a teacher so I said yes. She didn’t take me to her classroom, she said she would take me to the teachers lounge first, but of course she didn’t take me to the teachers lounge! She took me to a basement. I asked her what we were doing down here and she said “Oh not we, YOU” , I asked her, “What do you mean ME?” She replied “You are getting hypnotized.” I then argued with her with her “ I knew you never loved me!” I said “I always hated you!” She said back “The you could have told me, or took me into orphanage” “What could orphanage do about it?” “Treat me better!” “Oh really? So you would rather food then no food?” “Yes! You never give me food” “Yes I have” “Mayonnaise, onions, and sour cream?” “That’s not all” “Oh right, I forgot sauerkraut!” “That’s right” “At an orphanage, I get REAL food, DELICIOUS food!” “Yeah right” “You made me sleep outside in summer days and in the basement in winter” “So?” “At least I get bed in the orphanage!” “So?” “And you treat me like your personal slave” “You have to do chores” “That’s different” “How so?” “Feeding grapes to you while you watch TV, feed you pizza, clip your disgusting toenails!” “Those are chores.” “No chores are washing the dishes, mopping the floor, NOT doing what YOU want me to do TO you” “So?” “You never let me go to sleepovers or play dates, trick and treat or give me what I want for Christmas” “Because that’s for your safety” “You let Meghan do it!” “I discipline her too” “No you don’t, you putter up too her like she’s a sacred god and me…” “That’s enough sass talking young lady!” “I hate you mom! I always did. And I won’t do what I am told from you. Plus why do kids always vandalize our house, YOUR STUDENTS!” “Because they hate me” “And I see why, GOODBYE!” Like that, I almost stomped out until something grabbed me and put me in a hypnotizing machine. “Your daughter will be ready soon!” A voice said “Good. After that, put her on loudspeaker mode and CONTROL HER!” I recognized that was my evil mom “Will do, now get the children!” “Aye ha ha ha!” That was my mom again “Wait, I forgot to turn on the machine, and put on Brainwash! Mwa ha ha ha ha!” After that I don’t remember what happened… until now. Chapter 15: Nate and the Last Operation “Ugh this taking forever!” Chad exclaims, “And we also have 9 hours and 32 rooms left.” “We are tired” Nate says “I wish we could have help” Francis says “I could be an assistant” the ghost of Katrina Godfrey said “Where did you come from?” Teddy exclaims “You killed with the poison candy remember? Well, it’s not your fault. My mom wanted this to happen” the ghost replied “Who was your mom?” Francis asks “It is your Social Studies teacher” the ghost replies “You are Mrs. Godfrey’s daughter?!” Nate yells “Well, I mean… I’m the older one.” Katrina replies “Wow! Last time I saw you were when you were a baby!” Francis yells “In total revenge, I could skip ahead for you and give you all of the answers!” Katrina says nicely “Wow. You are even nicer than your psychopath mother” Teddy replies “What he means is yes, we would LOVE for you to do that” Nate said “Great! Meet you in, let's say, 30 minutes from now?” Katrina replies “Okay” Chad says “In return, you have to give my real body a proper burial” Katrina grinned “Deal!” They all say 30 minutes later “I’m BACK!” Katrina yelled “You made some improvement!” “Thanks” Chad says “This room is super easy, let me take you through” Katrina said As far as they knew, they had one more room to go. “Let me warn you guys” Katrina says “About what?” Nate said hesitant “The last room” “What about it?” Francis said “Well…” “GET ON WITH IT!” Chad said “There is a giant geeky girl with glasses monster about to destroy with suck up disease! She is sleeping and you got to get past her without making a noise. If you do, I will deal with it.” As you all know by now, there is a giant monster with a contagious disease called “suck up disease”, only 1% of the world has this disease. The most popular case is a geeky girl with glasses called “Gina Hemphill-Toms”, you see, Master Control duplicated her body and increased the size 225% for make her a supergiant, shall we go on? They all secretly went in... Chapter 16: Giant Gina Of course in every single story, someone goes into a giant battle and it is so boring! I will take a vote, Yes to battles or no to no battle… The results are in! I took it on Formy Forms Forms and you will see what the results are… The gang secretly went through the room under the loud snoring of the Giant geeky monster and wearing gas masks so they don’t get the suck up disease. Whew! They got past the Giant Gina!! Well… then Francis tripped on a rock and said a really loud “Ow!”, that of course woke the Giant Gina up. Her hideous breath stomped across the floor, and by instinct, the gang RAN like their life depended on it! Katrina stayed behind and distracted the giant while they ran. The Gina luckily wasn’t interested in the ghost then the humans.So then they ran, they ran so far away from the giant. They almost reached the exit, so close but yet so far! They pressed the button and flip the lever. The door opened and like that they were free! Free and a blue bird. Katrina then zipped through the walls when they closed the door. They finally finished! The escape rooms at least, but they were still trapped inside the building! How will they get out? Then a loud footstep walked towards them, (insert suspenseful music) it was Mrs. Godfrey! Katrina the ghost hid and still watched. “Congratulations on finishing!” Mrs. Godfrey hissed. “Thank you.” Nate said “And it’s time for you to escape the school now!” Mrs. Godfrey said and they disappeared into thin air “What types of physics is that?” Francis said “I don’t know, but I feel like we are in BIG trouble” Teddy replied “Uh oh!!” Chad said scared Chapter 17: The Biggest Battle In History (or maybe not) The gang slowly crept closer to the door labeled “Main Control”. They wanted to know the secret to Operation Prison. (P.S). Why are they in the way to stop this? What is the history behind this? All of their answers are behind that door. All they had to do was walk in that door “Go ahead, go through” a voice said. The quad turned around and saw a really, really ugly thing “I am Master Control” the voice said “Who are you supposed to be exactly?” Francis asked “A failed experiment” Master Control replied “or you could say… a witch!” “Hey like “The Wizard of Oz ``!'' Nate yelled “Don’t remind me” Master a Control said “Now walk through that door!” They did as instructed “Nothing?!” They all yelled “Exactly, see this was a trap!” Master Control yelled “Mwe he he he he!!” “How did they destroy the witch in the Wizard of Oz?” Franck’s thought “Ah ha! Water!” “I’m scared” Chad said “No need.” Francis said as he reached into his backpack “ Have some water mean old witch!” “Noooo!” The witch cried “Stop it, I am melting!” “Burn witch burn!” Teddy cried out “Blah” the witch said “Yay we are saved!” Nate said “Thanks to you Francis!” “Aww shucks!” Francis said “Now how are we going to get out of here?” “May I lend a hand” a ghost said “KATRINA!” They all cried “I will get you out!” Katrina said And they ran, they ran so far away. They ran and couldn’t get away, until they got to the door. They opened the door and smelled the fresh school air. “Ahh!” Chad yelled “Wait I hear something in there” someone said near the front door They crept towards the main hall. “One.. two… three…” Then the door came crashing down. “Oh my gosh! Nate!” Ellen said and hugged Nate tightly “Francis!” Francis’ parents said “Chad!” Chad’s parent said “What happened?” Teddy’s parents said “ We will explain at home, but we have a body to bury” Teddy said Everyone looked confused. “What?” Chad’s parent said “Of me!” Katrina said “Ahhh! Ghosts are real!” Ellen said “I will not bother you until you give my body a proper burial” Katrina the ghost said “Deal” all of the parents said Chapter 18- Final Conclusion : Katrina did have a burial with many people attending. Word spread about Nate and Teddy and Francis and Chad, and the first ghost sighting. Ever since they got out, Mrs. Godfrey mysteriously disappeared without a trace and a sub has been filling in for her. Nate, Teddy, Francis and Chad is now very afraid to go to school so Ellen has to keep a close watch by camera when she is in the high school. Then the magical holiday named “Christmas” happened when everyone got together and they all had a fun time. Nate’s dad didn’t get Nate a dog though. (Insert sad face emoji), but they watched holiday movies and danced to some Christmas music. On New Years, they saw the giant ball in Times Square drop. It was incredible as they were recognized everywhere they went. This whole story ended on a good note. Or did it??? We still don’t know where Mrs. Godfrey is and what is the real meaning behind Operation P.S, I guess you’ll just have to read the next book >:) Category:Stories Category:Big Nate